A Litter of Joy
by RayreeAnne
Summary: Marinette has been having some dreams about being pregnant and giving birth to kittens. Her loving husband, Adrien, believes it means she is pregnant, but she just thinks that is silly. However, curiosity eventually gets the best of her… (Thomas Astruc owns MLB.)
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Wearing a hospital gown and propped up on a hospital bed, Marinette is waiting on news from the doctor. At least she can pass the time with someone to talk to.

Tikki is a kwami, and she is the reason Marinette is able to transform into Ladybug. Marinette is the current owner of the Ladybug Miraculous that is the form of earrings. She uses her powers of good luck and creation to defend the city of Paris from akumatized villains that wreck havoc.

Similar to a ladybug, Tikki is red and has some black spots on her head that is larger than the rest of her small body. She has two antennas, a short tail, and big, dark blue eyes.

"I hope everything is all right," Marinette says. "Do you think he's been gone a bit too long?"

"Oh, I'm sure everything is fine!" Tikki assures her. "Just you wait and see!"

As if on cue, footsteps approach the door that leads inside of Marinette's hospital room.

"Tikki, hide!" Marinette urges.

Not being told twice, Tikki dives under the bed and hides in silence.

The door is thrown open, and an abnormal looking doctor struts inside the room. The man's black hair still has purple tips while his beard and mustache combination have not changed a bit. The dark, heavy eyeliner and eyeshadow make his green eyes really pop. Instead of wearing a typical white lab coat, his coat is sparkling black with yellow accents. It even has yellow epaulets! To complete the strange picture, he is holding a small bundle wrapped in a green blanket.

Right behind the man is crocodile wearing a nurse's cap on top of his head. The door closes behind him after his tail makes it inside of the room.

"J-Jagged Stone?" Marinette sputters in disbelief. "Fang?"

"Congrats, Mrs. Agreste!" the rock-star-turned-doctor says enthusiastically.

She is confused and is uncertain why she is being congratulated in the first place.

"It's a kitten!" Jagged continues.

Now she is utterly perplexed. "A kitten… ?"

With a grin on his face, Jagged bends at his waist so Marinette is able to see what is wrapped inside the bundle. Sure enough, it is a newborn kitten. It is solid black from ears to tail, and its eyes are not even open yet.

Marinette looks up at Jagged, trying to wrap her head around the situation. "Wait, what?" she squeaks.

Jagged hands her the bundle so he can raise his arms above his head in the air. He uses his fingers to make the rock and roll sign while he nods his head to some beat. "Perfectly healthy and ready to rock 'n' roll!"

 **x-X-x**

Marinette's bluebell eyes flutter open when she wakes up. The dream is still fresh in her mind and she is able to recall the different moments, especially the ones that happened towards the end.

With a smile, Tikki hovers over her and looks down at her. "Good morning!" she says cheerfully.

"Morning." Marinette sits up and rubs her eyes.

Tikki lands on her lap and sits down. "How did you sleep?"

"I had a weird dream."

"Another one?"

"This time Jagged Stone and Fang were there."

"What did they do?"

"Well, Jagged Stone was a doctor while Fang was a nurse." Marinette makes a face. "Apparently I gave birth to a kitten."

"Again?"

"Again."

"That's the third night in a row that you've dreamed about kitten children!" Tikki points out.

"Yeah, I know." Marinette looks over at the right side of the bed where her husband normally sleeps. He is away on a trip and will not be back until tomorrow evening.

Even though she has the whole bed to herself, she stays on her side. The sun just misses her side when it peeks through the blinds. On the other hand, her husband loves the morning sun right when he is waking up. He typically stays in a bed a little longer when he has the warmth from it.

"I think it's because I miss Adrien…" Marinette says.

Tikki nods. "Those dreams did start after he left."

"It's weird though. I've never had being pregnant or giving birth to a kitten the other times when he's been gone."

"Hmm… Well, maybe you just miss him more than before!"

With a small smile on her lips, Marinette cups Tikki into her hands and holds her up to her face. "At least I have you to keep me company."

She giggles. "You can count on that!"

 **x-X-x**

The half-French and half-Chinese young woman is off to a good start for the morning after her shower. She is all dressed in a comfortable look and is ready for the day ahead of her. The button-up blouse is pink except for the white sleeves, collar, and a strip down the front where the buttons are. The top is tucked into a black skater skirt with suspenders that cross at the low back. The attire is complete with her favorite pair of black booties that have cute bows on the outside sides.

Her signature pigtail look is something of the past. While her sideswept bangs to the left are practically the same, the rest of her dark hair falls to the middle of her shoulder blades. She goes for a simple half up half down look in the form of a cute, messy bun. It has been a go to hairstyle for her.

All of her jewelry seems to be in order. Her stud earrings are black because Tikki is not inside. The two silver rings on her left hand are still perfect. The engagement ring might be a little flashy for what she has worn in the past, but it is not too gaudy for her taste. Tikki secretly helped Adrien when he came to designing her engagement ring. When it came to her wedding ring, Adrien was more than happy to give her whatever she wanted.

With Tikki sitting on her left shoulder, Marinette makes her way into the kitchen to get some breakfast started. Just as she sets her cell phone down on the counter, it starts going off to Adrien's assigned ringtone. It is a kitten meowing at different lengths and tones. Of course, it is an inside joke because of the couple's alter egos. Adrien finds it totally endearing and absolutely purr-fect for him.

While Tikki hovers away to find a cookie to munch on, Marinette picks up her phone. She answers the call and holds the device up to her right ear. "Hello," she says in a playful tone. "Mrs. Agreste speaking."

"Well, Mrs. Agreste," Adrien begins with a chuckle, "I was just calling to see how your morning is going."

"It's not bad. Tikki and I are going to make breakfast. I think I'm in the mood for pancakes."

He gasps. "How dare you make your amazing pancakes without me there?"

She smiles. "At least I don't have to worry about anyone eating the batter when my back is turned to the bowl…"

"Whaaat? Who would do such a thing?"

"A troublesome cat." She recalls her recent dreams that she has yet to share with her husband. "By the way, I've had some weird dreams about cats. Well, kittens actually."

"Oh? Do tell, Princess." Even after all of these years, he stills calls her Princess. He also is the only one who calls her Mari. It might have to do with the fact he has so many nicknames for Ladybug, ranging from LB to My Lady. Bugaboo is a personal, top three favorite of his. Mrs. Agreste takes the cake as his ultimate, favorite thing to call her.

"Since you've been gone, I've had dreams about kittens. Well, I've been pregnant with a kitten. Or I've given birth to one."

When she finishes speaking, Marinette is only met with silence on the other end of the line. "Adrien?" she asks, thinking they have lost their connection.

"Are you serious?" he whispers.

She is confused. "Of course, I'm serious. Why would I make something up like that?" Cat-related things are his things, not hers.

"That's great news!" Adrien bursts in excitement.

Marinette is taken back. "What are you talking about?"

"Wait, what are _you_ talking about?"

"Adrien, they're just silly dreams about kittens. I think it's because I miss you. After all, the kittens have always been black." Black just like her favorite kitty cat.

"Don't you know what those dreams mean?" It is easy to hear the smile on his lips when he speaks. "It's a great thing!"

She feels completely out of the loop. "I'm not following."

"The dreams you've been having. Pregnant women have those."

"Pregnant?"

Tikki is quick to turn her attention to Marinette, nearly dropping the half eaten cookie in surprise. "Pregnant?" she echoes.

Marinette looks at Tikki and shakes her head. "I doubt it means that I'm pregnant," she says, talking to both Adrien and Tikki.

"Haven't you heard about it before?" Adrien asks.

"No," she replies.

"Mari, it's a sign. Go look it up on the Internet. I promise you'll see the connection."

"But what about you? You've told me about some kitten-related dreams." She recalls a certain one. "Remember when you gave birth to a litter of them?"

"Psh, it's totally different if I have the dream," he states.

Marinette playfully rolls her eyes even though he cannot see her.

"Hey!" another voice, higher than Adrien's, shouts from the other end of the phone. "Is that Marinette?"

"Plagg, not now," Adrien says in annoyance. He does not feel like sharing his wife with someone else. Even if that someone else Plagg.

"Tell her to make sure there's camembert for me when I get back!"

"I won't if you keep bugging me!"

Marinette giggles at their interaction. "Tell Plagg I'll get some when I go out shopping later."

"What's that, Mari?" Adrien teases. "The store is all out of camembert?"

"No!" Plagg wails.

"Wait, every store is out of all kinds of cheese?"

"Anything but that!"

"Oh, stop teasing him," Marinette scolds playfully.

Adrien starts laughing.

"Hey, what's so funny?" Plagg demands.

"I'm just messing with you," Adrien replies. "Mari will make sure to get you your smelly cheese."

"Hmph!" Plagg voices. "You better watch yourself! Maybe I'll tell Marinette that you–"

"Anyyyways," Adrien says to cut him off. "Mari, are you going to be able to hold up until I get back?"

"I will eagerly be awaiting your arrival for tomorrow evening." A thought occurs to her. "Oh, do you want me to cook your favorite meal?"

"I'd love you even more if you do."

"Is it possible for you to love me even more?" she jokes.

"I'm pretty sure–"

Adrien is interrupted by an unknown voice. "All right. I'll be there." Then he gets back to Marinette. "Hey, I have to get going now. I love you."

"I love you, too. I'll see you tomorrow."

After the call is over, she stares at her phone's black screen while she thinks about what Adrien said. How can she be pregnant? Well, she knows how. But she doubts it. She has not been pregnant before. Besides, she is simply a little late for her time of the month. It has happened before. No worries.

Marinette finally sets her phone back down on the counter and looks at Tikki. "Are you ready for some breakfast?"

 **x-X-x**

With Tikki hidden in her little purse, Marinette is inside of a store and pushing around a cart. She is currently getting cough medicine because the last of it was used up. She wants to stalk up on some more before there is a need for it at home.

After putting the bottle in the cart, Marinette turns and comes to a stop because of something she sees.

Out from the aisle she is in, pregnancy test kits are dead ahead.

Marinette shakes her head and continues onward, turning around so her back is towards them. She does not need to buy a kit. It will be a waste since she knows the result with be negative. "Hmm, what else do I need?" she muses to herself.

Tikki opens up the purse. "Camembert for Plagg," she softly whispers.

That is something she still needs to grab before leaving. "Good call."

By the time Marinette puts the last item in the cart, she heads to checkout. She passes by the area where the pregnancy test kits are located and slows down. Well, it will not hurt anything if she does purchase a kit…

So Marinette steers the cart over to the shelf and looks over all of the boxes. Feeling overwhelmed, she decides to go with the brand she has seen in commercials before. Just to make sure no one is watching her, she peeks around. The coast is clear.

Marinette grabs a box and simply tosses it on her cart before continuing on her way. Then she groans when she realizes the checkout clerk will see the box. Perhaps she will say it is for her best friend…

 **x-X-x**

Back at home, Marinette and Tikki are busy putting away the things from the store. Cold items first, then the rest.

"Tikki, do you see where the–" Marinette begins.

Suddenly, Tikki gasps loudly and dives into a bag.

"What's wrong?" Marinette asks.

Tikki emerges and hovers in the air, holding onto the pregnancy test kit. "You really bought one!"

Marinette steps over to her and takes the box from Tikki so she no longer has to hold it. She looks down at what she is holding in her hands. "Adrien said the dreams I've had mean I'm pregnant."

"Oh, is that what they've been meaning?"

"I'm not sure, but he says it's true." She might just do look it up when there is some downtime. It will settle her nerves.

"Do you think that you'll test is later?" Tikki inquires.

Marinette looks up at her. "I'll see what the Internet has to say first. Then maybe I'll think about taking a test."

* * *

 _A/N: So this is my first published MLB fanfic (it's only gonna be 3 chapters) and I'm really happy with it! It's actually 4 different one-shot ideas I had in mind, and they ended up all together for a multi-chap work._ _I'm hoping to update with the next chapter a week from now. Or even less than that. So stay tuned for the two other chapters to come! :D_


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

An hour later, Marinette is standing outside of the ensuite bathroom that connects to the master bedroom. Tikki is inside of the bathroom, waiting to deliver the news because Marinette is too nervous to look for herself. She only told Tikki to tell her if one or two lines appear. Tikki does not know the difference between the amounts of lines.

Three minutes later, the timer Marinette set on her phone goes off. She shuts it off and takes a deep breath, gripping her phone in front of her chest. "All right. What does it say?"

Tikki zips out of the bathroom. "Two!"

Marinette had been expecting just one line. "Two?" she questions.

She nods. "There are clearly two."

Marinette races into the bathroom to see for herself. She quickly approaches the counter where the test stick is resting on folded up toilet paper.

Sure enough, there are two lines on the screen.

"So what does it mean?" Tikki asks in excitement, hovering by Marinette's side. She is eager to learn.

"I'm pregnant…" Marinette says barely above a whisper.

"Oh, you know I can't hear you when you're quiet like that."

"I'm pregnant…" Marinette says in a little louder voice. Then she looks at Tikki. "I'm pregnant!"

Her eyes grow wide as a big smile forms on her face. Tikki rubs against Marinette's face to show affection. "I'm so happy for you!"

Reality is still settling in. She is pregnant. She is pregnant with Adrien's child– "Adrien!" Marinette says suddenly.

"Oh, yeah!" Tikki hovers in front of Marinette's face. "How are you going to tell him?"

Her mind goes blank before she goes into slight panic mode. Much to her dismay, she grabs the sides of her head. "How am I going to tell him?" Even before she and Adrien started dating, she never put any thought into how she will tell her future husband that she is pregnant. She has no idea with what to go with. Perhaps something funny?

"Marinette, don't worry," Tikki assures her. "We'll think of something! Luck is on our side!"

"Thanks, Tikki." Then she smiles. "We have all of the luck because you're like my own lucky charm." An idea comes to mind and she gasps. "That's it!"

"What's it?"

Marinette smiles. "I have a great way to tell Adrien!"

"That's great! So what needs done?"

Marinette does not want to worry about it tomorrow before Adrien, not to mention Plagg, arrive home. Besides, she still has plenty of time to do it today. "I need a few things…"

 **x-X-x**

Most of Paris is probably asleep by now, but Marinette and Tikki are still awake. It might be dark in the bedroom, but Marinette can make out where the small box for Adrien is on her nightstand. It is all white and easily fits in the palm of her hand. It is topped off with a silvery bow since she wanted to avoid blue and pink.

As of now, she and Tikki are the only ones who do know. She has held off telling anyone because she wants Adrien to be the next to know. Due to the circumstances, Marinette is more than sure Alya will over look not being notified the same she found out. She is positive her parents will not mind either.

"How excited are you for the boys to get back?" Tikki asks.

Marinette giggles. "I'm so excited that I can't sleep!"

"And I'm excited for you!"

Marinette rolls onto her back, and Tikki flutters to rest on Marinette's upper stomach. Marinette exhales loudly. "I can't wait."

"I can't wait to see how they'll react."

"I think Adrien will take it better than Plagg." A thought occurs to Marinette. "How is Plagg around babies?"

"Don't tell him I told you this, okay?"

"What is it?"

"Plagg has a huge soft spot for babies!"

She is surprised. "Really?"

"As long as they're still little. Once they get to be more like older children he loses interest."

"I never would have thought that about Plagg…"

"He'll never admit it though," Tikki giggles.

"At least us four will all be on board for a baby," Marinette muses happily.

"I'm sure others will as well."

She thinks of her family and friends. "I think so, too."

 **x-X-x**

The next morning, Marinette comes to when the smell of delicious breakfast wafts into the bedroom. She looks around to discover the door is cracked. She bolts into a sitting position, already on alert. "Tikki?" she whisper shouts. "Tikki!"

If someone broke into her home, she needs Tikki to transform into Ladybug. But why is breakfast cooking? And where is Tikki?

Proceeding with caution, Marinette gets out of bed and makes her way over to the door. She slowly opens it and sticks her head outside. The coast is clear and she quietly makes her way towards the kitchen. She only relaxes when she hears familiar voices.

"Plagg, can you hand me the spatula?" Adrien asks.

"But Tikki is closer and I'm eating cheese," he whines.

"It's okay, I can get it," Tikki assures Adrien.

"Thank you," he says.

Upon inspection of the kitchen, Adrien and Tikki are busy cooking breakfast while Plagg is preoccupied with cheese. Marinette merely leans against the nearby wall as she watches them.

Plagg is also a kwami, and he is the reason Adrien is able to transform into Chat Noir. The Cat Miraculous is in the form of a ring and Adrien is the current owner of it. He uses his powers of bad luck and destruction alongside his partner, Ladybug.

Similar to Tikki in size, Plagg is black and resembles a feline with his features. He has green cat-like eyes, ears, a long tail, and even whiskers.

Since his days at Collège Françoise Dupont, Adrien has filled out quite handsomely and is still taller than Marinette. Along with his lightly tanned skin, he has sandy blonde locks and light green eyes. He is only wearing two forms of jewelry that are both rings. On his right hand is a ring that is currently silver because Plagg is not inside of it. The one on his left hand is always silver because it is his wedding ring.

He still models, but it is only for his wife's Dupain-Cheng line of clothes. His true interest lies in fencing and teaching it to children and teens. In fact, he had been away because of a fencing tournament trip. Rather than participating this year, he merely had been a spectator.

"Adrien, this smells really good!" Tikki says. "I'm sure Marinette will love it!"

"I'm glad I'll be able to surprise her." Then he shoots Plagg a look. "And you almost spoiled it for her yesterday."

"Only because you were messing with me!" Plagg says defensively, and gobbles down the camembert wedge in his paws. After he swallows, he makes direct eye contact with Marinette. "Besides, how do you think she'll react when she finds out you planned on arriving in the morning from the start?"

Marinette cannot help but smile. Adrien really is good to her.

"I think she'll be thrilled!" Tikki chirps, unaware of Marinette's presence.

"Me, too," Adrien says.

"Me three," Marinette voices, finally letting her presence be known to the others.

Adrien and Tikki both turn to look at her, clearly surprised she is awake and up.

"I wondered how long you were just going to stand there," Plagg says.

"Plagg, watch the–" Adrien catches himself and corrects his sentence. "Tikki, watch the food so nothing burns."

While she keeps a close eye on things, Adrien makes his way over to his wife. He wraps his arms around her waist and pulls her close to him. "Hello there, Mrs. Agreste," he says smoothly.

"Hello, Mr. Agreste."

Due to their height difference, Adrien lowers his head so he can kiss her. He sinks his lips into hers and cherishes the moment.

"I see that you and Plagg made it home safe and sound," Marinette says when their lips break apart.

"He was complaining the whole way back."

"Oh, you poor thing," she coos.

Adrien nuzzles his head against hers, acting like a cat. "Princess, give me love. I need to recharge since I was gone!"

She laughs at his behavior. "I'll be up for snuggling later."

"I need it now," he whines. "Like right meow."

Marinette stands on her tip toes in order to peck his lips. "We can do that after breakfast."

"Adrien, the eggs!" Tikki calls. She has been stirring around the scrambles eggs, but now they need out of the pan. The sausage needs moved around, too.

He steals one last kiss from his wife. "Coming."

Marinette approaches the counter where Plagg is sitting and scratches his head. "Welcome home, Plagg."

"Good to be back. I have all of the cheese I could want here." Then he snickers. "And Adrien had been the one complaining most of the time."

"Hey!" Adrien voices. "Not true!"

"You couldn't stop whining about how much you missed Marinette."

"You complained about wanting cheese." Then Adrien turns his attention back to cooking. "At least you got cheese. I could only call and text Mari…"

"At least you had Plagg to keep you company," Tikki points out, trying to be positive.

"Speaking of company, did any akumatized villains visit you two?" Plagg asks.

Marinette shakes her head. "Surprisingly, there weren't any. No sightings of Hawkmoth either. It was pretty quiet here…"

"That's good at least," Adrien says as he plates the hot food. "Okay, time for breakfast!"

 **x-X-x**

The four are now seated at the table. Well, the two kwamis are sitting on the table actually. But everyone is enjoying breakfast.

"So how you didn't tell me you were actually coming home earlier than you said?" Marinette asks.

Adrien looks all too pleased with himself. "What? And pass up a moment for me to surprise my wife with me cooking breakfast? I don't think so."

She smiles at him. At least she will not have to wait until this evening to surprise him with the box. The box! "Adrien, I have a little something for you," she says.

Tikki's eyes light up. Of course, she knows what Marinette is referring to.

"For me?" he questions.

"It is cheese?" Plagg asks.

"Better than that," Marinette replies.

"What's better than that?" Plagg asks in all seriousness.

"So when do I get this said something?" Adrien asks.

Marinette thinks for a moment. "After breakfast."

He leans towards her and smooches her cheek. "After breakfast it is."

 **x-X-x**

With Adrien and Plagg waiting outside the bedroom, Marinette and Tikki are inside. Much to Marinette's delight, the box is still on her nightstand where she left it last night. She knows that Adrien had been in the bedroom earlier, he did not take a peak because the ribbon is still tied.

Being faster, Tikki fetches the box for Marinette and brings it over to her. "Here you go!"

"Thanks, Tikki." Marinette takes a deep breath and faces the door, both of her arms behind her back. She exhales slowly, hoping Adrien cannot hear how fast her heart is beating right now. "A-all right!"

As soon as the door is cracked open enough, Plagg zips inside and looks around the space. "Aw, I don't see the surprise," he says, disappointment in his voice.

"It's not for you anyways," Adrien says when he steps into the room. His eyes land on Marinette and he smiles.

"Lucky Charm!" Then Marinette tosses the box over to Adrien.

He catches it with ease and inspects the box before opening it, untying the ribbon. He removes the lid and peers inside. With puzzlement clearly written on his face, he takes out a pacifier. "What am I supposed to do with this?"

Marinette does not say anything. She knows he will get it.

She is able to pinpoint the exact moment he makes the connection. His eyes grow wide. He gasps softly. Adrien does not even realize he accidentally lets go of the box and ribbon. All he can do is stare at the pacifier. Then he finally looks at Marinette.

She simple nods.

"She took a test!" Tikki says, unable to contain her excitement. "She's really pregnant!"

"Pregnant?" Plagg asks, his mood slightly deflating. "That isn't better than chee–"

"Mari!" Adrien bursts. "This"-he holds up the pacifier-"is wonderful! You're wonderful!"

"I don't know if I'd go that far," she teases.

"Nonsense!" Adrien makes his way over to her and hugs her tightly. Then he gasps and pulls his head back to look at her. "We're going to parents!"

"We have nine months to get ready at least."

He looks at her with complete adoration. Nothing can ruin this moment for him. Nothing can take it away from him. "We're going to be parents," he says again.

Marinette laughs. "You already said that."

"You're my wife. And now you're the mother of my child."

"Which makes you the father of my child," she points out.

"I didn't think you were showing signs of being pregnant," Adrien comments, and remembers the dream she mentioned. "Your dreams!"

"I only took a test in the first place because you told me about the meaning of them." Then she shrugs. "Besides, every pregnancy is different."

"Yours is going to be spectacular."

"I doubt that," Marinette snorts.

"Oh, don't say that. Don't sell yourself short."

"Never," she teases.

Suddenly, Adrien gasps loudly in shock. "What about Ladybug?"

Marinette rolls her eyes. "You know that I'm Ladybug."

He makes a face at her. "But a pregnant Ladybug fighting crime?"

"It comes with being Ladybug." She looks at Tikki for confirmation. "Right, Tikki?"

"Some pregnant Ladybugs have been known to take a break. That's after they are far enough along."

Plagg bursts into laughter. "Can you imagine a Ladybug with a big belly trying to fight crime?"

Adrien resists laughing at the mental image. "That isn't funny, Plagg. I don't want Mari putting herself at risk."

"Putting myself at risk?" Marinette questions. "You've put yourself at risk plenty of times as Char Noir."

"I worry about me protecting you. Now it'll be me protecting you and the baby."

"I'm pretty sure I've protected you a few times in the past…" she comments.

Adrien cracks a grin. "I can't argue that."

"Ugh, can we focus on the superhero stuff later?" Plagg asks.

Tikki nods in agreement. "He's right! We should be happy that Marinette is pregnant!"

"Who all knows?" Adrien asks.

"Just us four," Marinette replies.

"You didn't tell your parents yet?" He arches an eyebrow at her. "Or even Alya?"

"Tikki and I found out yesterday when I took the test. Then we got to work on preparing to get you in the loop."

"And Plagg," Tikki adds.

"Wait, so now that we know, now what?" Plagg questions.

* * *

 _A/N: TBH, I think writing Plagg was my favorite XD And I really like pregnancy reveal Marinette did because I haven't seen that before! Anyways, one more chapter for this short fic wraps up!_

* * *

 **EmmyHippo** : Yay, I'm glad you like it! :D Gah, I see the errors :P FFnet did something wonky with the words that shoulda been there! It's since been fixed. Thanks for pointing them out! I hope you liked this chapter, too!

 **Guest** : Thanks! I do try when I write XD And thank you :D I'm happy with it so far :)

 **Mimicakes** : The wait is over! :D

 **kawai** : Yay, that's great to hear :D

 **More please** : Another chapter to go after this one!


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

With Tikki and Plagg secretly in tow, Marinette and Adrien approach the bakery her parents own. Adrien is holding a paper bag that has two items inside for his in-laws. When they get closer, Adrien gets the door for his wife so she can enter the bakery first.

Familiar scents instantly surround Marinette and she inhales deeply, a smile forming on her lips.

"Oh, Marinette!" Manon says from behind the counter. She is the other person who helps Marinette's parents run the shop. "And Adrien! Hi, guys!"

Tom and Sabine are quick to turn their attention to the newcomers. "My, this is a pleasant surprise," Sabine says.

"We won't be super long," Marinette says, meeting her mother for a hug. "Just a quick visit."

"I'm sure we could take a little break…" Tom muses.

"I can handle this since there aren't that many people here now," Manon assures them. "Go spend some time with Marinette and Adrien."

"We can go into the house to the customers won't be disturbed," Sabine says, and leads the way.

"So what brings you two in?" Tom asks.

"Marinette and I were out and saw something that made us think of you both," Adrien replies.

"We just had to get them for you guys," Marinette adds.

The four enter the kitchen, and Adrien sets the bag down on the table. He pulls out two paper wrapped items, handing the gold one to Sabine and the white one to Tom.

Excited for the surprise, Marinette's parents eagerly unwrap their gifts. They are two white mugs with black writing on them. Sabine's reads "World's Best Grandmother" while "World's Best Grandfather" is written on the mug for Tom.

"Wait, but I'm not a grandfather," Tom says.

On the other hand, Sabine's face lights up. "Really?"

Marinette nods enthusiastically.

"Tom, you two have been promoted," Adrien says with a grin.

Things click into place for the man. "My daughter is having a baby?" he asks, enthusiasm laced in his face.

"Yes!" Marinette replies.

Marinette finds herself engulfed in a hug from her parents, making her squished in the middle.

"Oh, come here you!" Tom pulls Adrien into the fold. "You're half of the reason, too!"

Eventually, the four all break apart and everyone is smiling.

Sabine clasps her hands in front of her chest. "This is so exciting!" She looks at her husband. "We're going to be grandparents!"

"Have you thought of names yet?" Tom asks.

"Probably Emma if a girl," Adrien replies. "Louis or Hugo if a boy."

Marinette smiles. Of course, he went those names. She has wanted those names since she was a teenager.

"What are you hoping for?" Sabine inquires.

"A boy," Marinette replies just as Adrien answers with, "A girl." The two look at each other and laugh.

"I say we place bets with family and friends," Tom teases.

Sabine elbows him. "If I catch wind of that…" she warns.

"If," Adrien and Tom echo in unison.

Marinette and Sabine roll their eyes at their husbands.

"Oh, do Alya and Nino know yet?" Sabine asks.

"Not yet," Marinette replies.

"They're our next stop," Adrien adds.

Sabine jumps a little on the balls of her feet and hugs both her daughter and son-in-law at once. "I'm so happy for the both of you!"

"Thanks, Mom," Marinette says.

The trio moves apart.

Tom claps Adrien on the back. "We're thrilled. I can't wait to show off my new mug to everyone!"

"I'm glad you like it," he says.

"Well, you two better get going," Sabine says. "I'm sure there are more people who need to hear!"

"Alya and Nino are our next on our list," Marinette says.

"Oh, do you want me to tell my Uncle Wang?" Sabine asks. After all, they both speak the same language.

Marinette is grateful for her offer. "If you don't mind."

"Hey, Mari, it's time we got going," Adrien says. "Alya won't like if we're late meeting her and Nino."

"Thanks for stopping by," Tom says. "And thanks for telling us."

"We couldn't be happier," Sabine adds.

The older married couple walks the younger couple out to the front door and sees them off.

"What are you hoping for?" Sabine asks when Marinette and Adrien are far enough away.

"I'd love to have a grandson," Tom replies.

"Hmm… I'm betting on a granddaughter."

 **x-X-x**

Marinette, Adrien, Alya, and Nino meet at their favorite café that they like having lunch at. It is always great for the married couples to catch up with one another. The Césaire couple reached the café first so they already have a table and drinks.

"It's good to see you again, girl!" Alya says as she greets Marinette with a hug.

"You, too, Alya."

Nino claps Adrien on the back. "Hey, how was your trip? Did you have any fun, dude?"

"It was great. I liked the tournament." Adrien smiles. "But I'm happy to be back home."

"I bet he missed Marinette the whole time," Nino stage whispers to Alya.

"Of course, he did," she responds.

"Hey, enough about me," Adrien says. "Let's sit down and talk about Marinette instead."

Alya eyes them suspiciously, her reporter instincts kicking in. "Why should we talk about her… ?"

"She seems fine," Nino comments.

"I am fine," Marinette assures him.

Adrien pulls out the seat for Marinette so she can sit down with ease. "Of course, she's fine. She's practically glowing." Then he sits down next to her.

Nino makes a face. "Glowing?"

Now the four are seated and conversations can really get underway.

"We have a question for you two," Marinette says.

"What's up?" Nino asks.

"You both are our best friends…" Adrien begins.

"Likewise," Alya comments.

"And we're wondering if you can do something for us," Marinette continues.

"Anything," Nino responds. "Just name it."

Marinette and Adrien exchange glances before looking at their closest friends. "Will you guys be the godparents to our child?" Adrien asks.

"Dude, we already agreed that we'd be the godparents to each other's first kid before we got all got married," Nino points out.

"Exactly," Marinette says.

Alya looks back and forth between the Agreste couple. "Are you saying our time has come?" she practically squeals.

Marinette only smiles before sipping her warm drink.

Alya makes the connection from earlier. "Oh, my gosh! Adrien said you were glowing earlier! Glowing!"

"I still don't get that," Nino says.

"As in the pregnancy glow!" his wife clarifies.

Nino takes a quick look over Marinette. "But she doesn't look pregnant…"

"I don't feel pregnant either," Marinette says. "But I am."

"She took a test yesterday and it read positive," Adrien says with a huge grin.

Alya just about loses it, not caring who notices her. "Woo! My best friend's pregnant!"

"We're gonna be godparents!" Nino joins in.

Adrien smiles at the two.

Alya uses a hand to fan her face. "Oh, wow. Great news. My week is made!"

"It's only Monday," Marinette points out.

"My week," she says. "Is made."

"So a boy or girl?" Nino asks.

"It's way too early to tell," Adrien replies.

"Normally it's during the mid-pregnancy ultrasound," Alya says. "That's usually between sixteen and twenty weeks."

Marinette is impressed. "Oo, look at you with your knowledge about pregnancies."

"I know a thing or two about them. I'm Aunty Alya after all!"

"So when are you guys gonna start getting ready for the baby?" Nino inquires.

Marinette's brain fizzles out. She has not put much thought into preparing for a baby. After all, she just found out that she is pregnant yesterday! "Um, uh–"

"We have a bit of time before that," Adrien says, helping his wife out. "We're having fun telling people."

"Oh, who all knows?" Alya asks.

"Besides us four, my parents," Marinette replies.

Nino looks at Adrien. "You haven't told your dad?"

"Yet," he replies. "We might do that later today. Or tomorrow." After all, he wants to spend some quality time with his wife without sharing her with anyone. He has been away for a few days and did miss Marinette.

Adrien and Gabriel's relationship has been better these past years. Marinette has helped with that.

Alya looks at Marinette. "Girl, how did you tell Adrien the news?"

"Did you put a bun in the oven for him to find?" Nino asks. "Please tell me you did that."

Marinette gasps. "That would have been perfect!"

Adrien chuckles. "That would have been very punny indeed."

"I went with something that had some meaning for us," Marinette says, referring to what she had said before tossing him the box.

"It took me a bit to figure it out," Adrien admits. "She put a pacifier in a little box with a bow. I probably looked like an idiot just holding the pacifier while trying to figure out why she got it for me."

Marinette ruffles his hair. "A cute idiot," she corrects.

Adrien pecks her cheek. "Your cute idiot."

"Aww," Alya coos.

"C'mon, guys," Nino teases. "We're in public. PDA."

"Says the guy holding his wife's hand under the table," Adrien points out without missing a beat.

"At least it's more subtle than that," Nino counters.

"But I've been away from my wife."

Alya rolls her eyes. "Oh, my goodness. Quit trying to one up each other. You're grown, married men."

"But they act like children," Marinette says.

Nino shoots a wink at his wife. "But you two love us anyways."

"Who else would do it?" Alya playfully sasses.

"I'm here for you, bro," Adrien jokes.

Nino looks at him. "Bro."

"Bro."

"Blah," Alya says, making a face.

Marinette giggles.

The waitress swings by the table. "Are you all ready to order?"

"To be honest, we haven't even looked at our menus," Adrien admits sheepishly.

"But don't we always get the same thing?" Nino asks.

Alya picks up the menu to look at. "I want to try something different for a change."

Marinette looks at the waitress. "I think we'll need a moment."

"I'll come back in a bit then." With a quick nod, the waitress walks away.

"Oh, hey." Nino picks up his glasses and holds it out in front of him. "To Adrien and Marinette."

Alya joins him. "To our best friends and soon-to-be parents."

With smiles on their faces, Adrien and Marinette take their glasses and bring all four of them together.

 **x-X-x**

There is no way of denying what is showing on the ultrasound screen. Marinette has noticed that her belly seems bigger than expected for her given stage in the pregnancy. But she never expected triplets!

"From the look of things, there are two boys and one girl," the female technician says.

"So two eggs from the start, but one of them split?" Adrien inquires. "Two identical boys and one fraternal girl?"

The technician nods. "Exactly."

Marinette is letting reality sink in. None of her dreams involved multiple kittens! Just only one!

"Wow…" Adrien breathes. Then he gives his wife's hand a squeeze, his eyes remaining on the screen. "A litter! We're going to have a litter, Mari!"

"Well, typically a pregnancy with three is referred to as triplets…" the technician says. "The term litter isn't even used for humans…"

"I don't care!" Adrien looks at his wife with eyes full of joy. "Mari, we're having a litter!"

There is no way she can take this moment away from him to correct his usage of words. "Three of them," she says.

"Two boys and one girl." Adrien's eyes grow wide and he grins from ear to ear. "Emma, Louis, and Hugo. We can name them that."

Marinette's heart swells with happiness. She never imagined that she would be able to use her three favorite baby names for the same pregnancy. She at least figured some year differences between each of them.

"Of course, we'll need middle names," Adrien continues. "But we have time to think of good ones."

"Now then…" the technician starts, before beginning a long talk.

 **x-X-x**

After their appointment, Adrien and Marinette are driving back to their home. The two kwamis are safely out of view and free to speak.

"Can you believe it?" Tikki asks in excitement. "Triplets!"

"Three of them!" Plagg continues, secretly excited that there will be that many compared to one. "That seems like a lot for the first time of having kids."

"It won't be anything we can't handle," Adrien assures them.

"After all, we're Ladybug and Char Noir," Marinette adds.

Adrien reaches over to hold one of his wife's hands, keeping his other one on the wheel. "Mari, we're not going just going to have a bundle of joy. We're going to have a litter of joy!"

She begins to laugh. "Do you still have more cat puns to use?"

He waggles his eyebrows at her. "You meow it!"

Plagg groans dramatically. "What if the kids use cat puns? I don't think I could handle more like Adrien!"

"Oh, I hope they take after Marinette!" Tikki says. "They'll be adorable!"

"We'll have to wait and meet them," Marinette muses, using her free hand to gently rub her protruding belly.

"Hey, did we need to stop for anything before going home?" Adrien inquires.

"Camembert!" both Marinette and Plagg reply in unison.

Of all the things for Marinette to crave during her pregnancy, it is camembert cheese. At first, Plagg had been afraid Marinette would eat it all. Time passed and he realized it had been a good thing. A blessing. Apparently some good luck is on his side! In order to keep his wife happy, Adrien always makes sure there is camembert cheese at the house!

"Ugh, why did that have to be what you crave?" Adrien groans dramatically. "Why couldn't it have been some other kind of cheese even? Like, any other kind?"

"Hey, Marinette has great taste in cheese!" Plagg says to defend her.

"Besides, you can never have enough," Marinette adds.

Plagg smiles. "Exactly!"

Marinette uses her thumb to stroke her husband's hand. "Hey, Adrien?"

"Yes, Mari?"

"I love you."

He cannot help but smile. "I love you, too."

* * *

 _A/N Part 1: That's a wrap! And this was supposed to be a one-shot! But once I hit 4k, I decided to break it up into chapters :P_

 _A/N Part 2: Thanks for reading, y'all! I'm sure I'll get around to posting more MLB fanfics! I do have a few more ideas lined up :D_

 _A/N Part 3: Jequila from AO3 pointed out that pregnant women shouldn't eat camembert cheese (along with others like Brie, Danish Blue, and Stilton). Those types are more inclined to allow growth of bacteria which can be harmful to the unborn baby. Well, in this fictional case, unborn babies. Goes to show what I know about pregnant women... whooooops_

* * *

 **Guest** : Yay, I'm happy you think so! Thanks for reading :D

 **Guest** : I decided not to write past the actual birth. I just wanted to leave it beforehand. Not sure if I'll do anything else with this idea or nah…


End file.
